bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Re:pray
Re:pray adalah tema lagu penutup ke duapuluh sembilan Anime Bleach, Dimulai dari Episode 343 sampai Episode 354. Daftar lagu #Re:pray #Samishikute Nemurenai Yoru wa #Poker Face Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= hodoukyou kaidan amaoto te wo furu yo saigo no senaka ni ao ni kawaru RAITO de toki ga ugoku kasa no nami nomikonda my days say a little pray for you and me mou eien wo chikaenai ai wo miokurou dare ka no tame ni ikite yukenai jibun wo yuruseru tsuyosa wo anata ni yorisoe nakatta koto kuyamazu ni irareru hibi wo inori wa kumo wo hikisaki kono sora ni kibou toki hanatsu wagamama mo moyashita ARUBAMU mo kyonen no you na ashita ga hoshikute anata no sono subete wo mamoru tame ni watashi wo mamoritakatta no more cry and dry your eyes mou nido to furimukanai hikitomeru koe mo nai koe nakanaide kore de owari janai tada toki ga sugite kieta dake kono mune ni ima kizanda mono wa tsutsumareta nukumori dake sayonara aishita anata sayonara aisareta watashi koishikute tada koishikute demo nozondeta basho wa koko janai sono koe ga mada nokotteru demo todoketai ashita e no pray dare ka no tame ni ikite yukenai jibun wo yuruseru tsuyosa wo anata ni yorisoe nakatta koto kuyamazu ni irareru hibi wo inori wa kumo wo hikisaki kono sora ni kibou toki hanatsu |-| Terjemahan Inggris= Accompanied by the sound of the rain and your steps on the stairs of the skywalk, I wave my hand to the sight of your back, which I won't be able to see again. Time begins moving again as soon as the traffic light turns green. The waves and crowds of umbrellas have engulfed my days. Say a little prayer for you and me. I shall see off my love, for which I can no longer pledge eternity. I pray for the strength to forgive myself who can only live for my own sake. I pray for the days through which I can live without regretting our lost love. My prayer, cleaving the clouds, sends my hope into the sky. Wanting tomorrow to be like last year, I burned my willfulness with my album. I wanted to protect myself, in order to protect everything for you. No more crying, and dry your eyes. We won't turn around, for our love doesn't have a voice to keep us back. Don't cry. This is not the end, but merely that everything is disappearing into the flowing time. What I have retained in my heart is the warmth that once enveloped me. Farewell, you who loved me. Farewell, I who was loved. I loved you, I yearned for you, but this is not the place I wished for. Your voice still lingers, but I want to send my prayer to tomorrow. I pray for the strength to forgive myself who can only live for my own sake. I pray for the days through which I can live without regretting our lost love. My prayer, cleaving the clouds, sends my hope into the sky. |-| Terjemahan Indo= ditemani bunyi hujan dan derap langkahmu aku melambaikan tangan pada punggungmu yang tak akan mampu kulihat lagi waktu mulai berjalan lagi secepat lampu lalulintas berubah menjadi hijau kerumunan payung telah menelan hariku ucapkan sedikit doa untukmu dan untukku telah kurelakan cinta yang tak bisa abadi Aku berdoa agar diberi kekuatan untuk memaafkan diriku yang hanya hidup mementingkan diri sendiri aku berdoa agar dapat melalui hari tanpa menyesali cinta kita yang hilang doaku membelah awan, kirimkan permohonanku menuju langit aku ingin esok seperti tahun lalu, aku membakar keegoisanku dengan albumku aku ingin melindungi diriku sendiri demi melindungi segalanya untukmu tak ada tangisan lagi dan keringkan matamu kita tidak akan kembali, untuk cinta kita yang membisu untuk mempertahankan kita kembali jangan menangis, ini bukanlah akhir namun hanya sekedar segalanya yang menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu Apa yang tersisa di hatiku adalah kehangatan yang pernah menyelimutiku. Selamat tinggal, dirimu yang mencintaiku Selamat tinggal, diriku yang dicintai aku mencintaimu hanya mencintaimu, tapi ini bukan tempat yang aku inginkan suaramu masih terdengar, namun aku ingin mengirimkan doaku besok Aku berdoa agar diberi kekuatan untuk memaafkan diriku yang hanya hidup mementingkan diri sendiri aku berdoa agar dapat melalui hari tanpa menyesali cinta kita yang hilang doaku membelah awan, kirimkan permohonanku menuju langit. Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending